Suicidal Marine
In the Halo 3 level Floodgate, shortly after passing the area with a Flamethrower, there will be a Marine in the corner talking to himself about his squad's infection by the Flood, and how he just "did them a favor" by killing them.Halo 3, level Floodgate: "I... I didn't have a choice... The L.T... the Sergeant... they were all infected! I could see it crawling... sliming around beneath their skin!! A-and then they got up... they s-started to talk! Oh, God! Their voices!! Oh, God! No, make them stop! I did them a favor... y-yeah that's it; I helped them! Maybe... maybe I need to do myself... a fav..." After this, he says something about how he should do himself a favor too, and points his M6 Magnum at his temple, seemingly about to kill himself, although he alternates between this and putting his gun down and shaking. Eventually, the Marine will stand up in a combat-ready stance, but will not accept other weapons. You can make the Marine stand by throwing a grenade near him or briefly setting him on fire with the Flamethrower. Trivia *The Suicidal Marine is distinctly similar to the Halo: Combat Evolved's AWOL Marine, and indicates that Flood attacks can have profound psychological effects.Halo: Combat Evolved, level 343 Guilty Spark: "Stay back! You're not turning me into one of those things! *At times, the Marine may occasionally be seen without his M6 Magnum, raising his hand to his head as if he had it in his hand. Instead, the gun will be holstered on his hip. This is probably the result of a glitch in the game. *This "suicidal" pose by the Marine is shared between several Voi Workers in The Storm. *If you look closely, the dead Marines lying around the room show no signs of Flood infection. It may be possible the Marine just lost it and subsequently murdered his comrades in his crazed fear. On the other hand, it is also possible that he destroyed the visible signs of Flood infection. *If you hold the camera in this room in Theater mode, he will start to get up after a short while, then simply vanish. *The Suicidal Marine has unusually low health and will die after being shot only a few times, indicating he may be wounded, have damaged armor, or simply has no will to live. *If you go into Theater mode and fly to the Marine's location, you'll see the dead bodies, but not the Marine. *If you leave the Marine and come back after the cutscene, he will be lying on the floor, dead. It is likely that he committed suicide, due to his suicidal like actions before and how the pistol he drops is missing one round. ** However, sometimes his body and pistol will not be there, implying he was taken or killed by the Flood. **The previous is likely another reference to the aforementioned AWOL Marine in Halo: Combat Evolved. In 343 Guilty Spark, the body of a Marine can be found later in the level with a Magnum next to him. It's likely he committed suicide. *You will never be able to see him shoot himself, despite the trauma he is in. * The player can find him either wearing his helmet or not wearing it. Sources Category:Halo 3 Easter Eggs Category:UNSC Category:UNSC Marine Corps Personnel Category:Humans (Characters) Category:Deceased characters